


Bêtes immondes

by Dilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tu vois, cela fait si longtemps déjà… Et pourtant, c'est toujours la même souffrance... Le dégoût et la peine qui jamais ne se tarissent. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bêtes immondes

Prends pitié d'un pauvre vagabond, voyageur.

Je reviens d'un pays où le soleil ne se lève qu'une fois par an, et où la lune toujours vous observe.

Sous mon front malade, de retour au monde j'ai d'abord été étonné par des couleurs si vives qu'elles en semblaient irréelles. Par la découpe aiguë des silhouettes des chiens, fuyant et aboyant sur la ligne des trottoirs.

Les gens me jetaient des regards inquiets. Mais je ne pouvais pas revenir à vous dans l'obscurité.

Ils vont se terrer dans la forêt, ceux qui éprouvent des passions trop fortes, mais parfois ils sentent à nouveau le besoin d'être caressé par la douceur du soleil, guidés par ce désir ils sortent pour naviguer vers leur bien.

« Pouah ! Ce monsieur pue ! »

« C'est un clodo, tu vois pas Johnny ? »

Je me suis accoudé contre la grille. La sueur dévalait mes flancs. Ma peau pouvait sentir la crasse boucher ses pores, et mon cœur battait fort, fort comme un rouge poisson dans mon thorax frêle.

J'ai traversé la rue, les sens en alerte. Le ciel en était devenu mauve, n'était-ce pas extraordinaire ? Des nuages flottaient comme des bribes de gaze sur l'éther… Pour éponger, pour éponger… quoi ? Non. C'était là, _derrière_. Un doux parfum de miel, de frangipane… D'où ? La gorge brisée, je n'ai plus bougé ; et je me suis retourné.

 

 

« Maman, je peux prendre de la tarte ? », demanda le petit garçon.

La femme blonde aux faux cils et hideux brushing gonflé venait de sortir une tarte aux pommes du four à l'aide d'un gros gant.

« Non Remus, tu sais que tu dois attendre l'heure du repas. »

« Mais pourquoi ? J'ai faim. »

Fronçant les sourcils sous son front enfantin, le fils se mit à passer sa petite main sur son ventre pour preuve.

« Parce que dans la vie il faut savoir attendre Remus. On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut. »

« Je vois pas où est le mal pourtant », s'étonna piteusement le garçon en s'asseyant à moitié sur le tabouret.

« Et ne fais pas semblant de bouder, sinon tu sais bien ce qui va se passer. Tu vas aller tenir compagnie à la goule du placard. »

« Alors je préfère encore pas manger du tout », finit par soupirer l'enfant.

Il replia une de ses minces jambes dorées contre sa poitrine, l'air soudainement mélancolique. Le soleil faisait chatoyer le sommet de sa tête, comme lorsqu'il allume parfois une botte de foin dans la campagne. Le jeune garçon fit encore descendre sa tête dans le creux de sa chair, et l'ombre coula du miel sur tous ses membres – seul son œil bleu brillait encore.

« Maman. »

« Quoi encore, Remus ? Si ton père n'a pas son repas prêt quand il revient du travail, il sera de mauvaise humeur, tu le sais. »

« Il y a un homme qui nous regarde par la fenêtre. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il n'y a rien du tout voyons... »

Et le bruit d'une fenêtre qui claque.


End file.
